


I crave unbeknownst

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Vasco noticed De Sardet touched him more than he used to.(I gave De Sardet the name of Alexander in this story <3)





	I crave unbeknownst

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably so random and over the place but I badly wanted to write a piece for them x.x
> 
> I haven't played the game yet (I'm totally planning to) but if the characterization is a bit off, I'm sorry, kay? <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He's not exactly sure when it started, the subtle contact Alexander initiated, but he knew when it had started making a difference. The first time Vasco realised something was different was at the market, Alexander coming to his rescue like he always seemed to do. One of his men had gotten into a fight with the merchant of a small stall selling all kinds of odds and ends, the angry man denying to do business with the likes of _them_.

Vasco's temper quickly grew and even though he pulled his men away, he wanted nothing more than to step in and throw some hands himself. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was gentle but it's grip firm as if to restrain him and before he shook it off, he turned his head to meet the face of the newcomer and was met with familiar eyes. De Sardet's face was as calm as ever, a polite smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he nod his head in greeting.

Alexander turned to the vender, "Might I ask what the problem is here?"

"These ruffians! They just want everything their way!" The short man huffed, pulling at his beard with a scowl in the men's direction.

Immediately their protest broke loose and once more others turned to look over their shoulder at the unfolding raucous.

"My men did nothing of the sort." Vasco snapped.

Alexander's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"He refuses us service. Called us filthy pirates, he did!" One of the younger men scoffed.

"Cause you are, the whole lot!" the vendor yelled again.

Vasco bit down on his tongue, rage bubbling inside his chest and threatening to burst from him. They were _not_ filthy, stealing pirates and they didn't ask for any trouble. He opened his mouth to retort but found another voice speaking in his stead.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow this." Alexander's voice was sharp and for the first time the vendor actually looked at him, his whole face changing with recognition.

"We give sanctuary to all here and it's not for you to decide what or who they are. The captain of the guard makes sure none who means harm comes into Serene."

Vasco listened as Alexander spoke and to the vendor's useless protests about them.

"Do you have a witness that can confirm they attacked you?"

"Ask all the people!" The man cried out.

All the market people seemed to turn away, going back to their business or feigning some activity to look busy. None offered any testimony, on either party's part for that matter.

"Then we're done here," Alexander said in resignation, "If this happens again, your seller's licence will be revoked."

He turned to Vasco with a small smile, the grip on his shoulder now light and friendly as he lead him away to a more quiet spot.

"Thank you." The captain said, pointing a finger over his other shoulder to the retreating forms of his men.

"It's no problem but you shouldn't go looking for trouble." Alexander's head was tilted, his fingers brushing the side of Vasco's neck.

Vasco's eyes twitched towards Alexander's hand, there was no mistaking their touch as he pulled his hand away and returned it to his side.

"We weren't." He cleared his throat.

"I know, I'm only teasing." Another smile.

Vasco tensed with the memory, the fleeting touch somewhat etched into his mind. He supposed that's where it started, the thrumming tension between them that increased with each fleeting and coincidental touch. First, he was apprehensive about them, doing his best not to jump or flinch at it lest Alexander suspect him. He didn't know of what exactly but he didn't want to look suspicious, especially if he was looking far too much into this.

The anxiousness faded over the months, the light touches becoming a routine between them and Vasco missing them when they weren't there. Often he'd find himself staring at De Sardet who in return raised a curious eyebrow at Vasco's scowl. The captain brushed it aside, ignoring the other man while he could still do it. Dinner the night after a particularly tense week however proved quite challenging.

Alexander was dressed as prim and proper as always, the only real change being his dark messy hair that was now elegantly slicked back. Vasco tried to avoid his penetrating gaze from across the large room, focusing on the glass of alcohol in his hand and tossing it back into his throat with one big gulp. He turned to go find another and to join his men, thinking it would spare him from being any more uncomfortable. These treaty parties were not his thing but he appreciated the invitation.

Luck seemed to have its eye on him and he found himself sitting next to Alexander at dinner. Vasco was one of his most trusted followers if you could call him that, so the seating wasn't that surprising to others. He on the other hand felt extremely nervous and lost his ability to converse. His replies were clipped and he avoided eye contact with the young De Sardet, feigning interest in his food. But Vasco couldn't really eat either, a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you alright?"

The captain thanked the gods for keeping him still because inside his body flipped upside down. Alexander's breath rolled over his ear, his nose almost brushing against Vasco's hair as the man leaned over to whisper to him.

"Aye. I'm alright." He managed.

Thankfully, Alexander pulled away.

_Oh. Nevermind._

This time Vasco did jump slightly, his elbow knocking against the table and luring a few curious eyes to him. He apologised with a small wave and cleared his throat, willing down the heat in his face. Or maybe it should have stayed in his face. He looked over to Alexander quickly, who had a sly smile etched onto his lips as he took a sip of his drink and coincidentally avoided Vasco's eyes.

Vasco bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes falling to his lap where the large hand had sneaked onto his thigh. It rest just above his knee where Alexander had left it with a small pat as if to comfort him. This did everything but comfort him at the moment. The fingers twitched against his inner thigh.

"You're a bit red there, Captain. Are you alright?" A lady, whose name Vasco couldn't quite place, asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

"I think he might have had a little too much to drink." Alexander teased with a wink, resting his chin in his free hand.

Vasco sent him a fleeting glare and shook his head, "It's just a bit warm in here, my lady."

The fingers tightened around his muscled leg and the end of his sentence sounded a bit hoarse.

"Stop." Vasco said under his breath.

"Stop what?" Alexander hummed softly.

Vasco's hand flew to clamp down on the one on his thigh, stopping it from moving further up the inside of his thigh.

"Sir." He snapped.

Alexander turned to him, green eyes dark in all the flickering candle light.

"You've been avoiding me." He said softly.

"You make me nervous."

Alexander's eyes widened like a child's, "Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know what you want from me." He said gruffly.

Alexander's hand relaxed beneath his and he smiled, "Meet me in my quarters after midnight."

*

Alexander sits waiting in his room after he excused himself from the party, hoping the captain would come right after. His room felt unbearably hot as he waited for a good half hour now. He settled on removing his coat, vest and dress shirt, sighing as the air felt cooler against his bare skin now. His eyes swept over the room as he tossed his clothes onto a chair, he didn't know what he was looking for.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Alexander stood from his seat on the bed, standing at the foot end of it.

The door opened slowly and a lean figure slipped inside, closing the door beind it.

"You came." He said.

The captain stood by the door, skin flushed beneath the tattoos as he looked at him. His gaze was fixed on Alexander's bare chest and stomach. De Sardet was well aware of his physical attractiveness, not that he ever bragged but he wasn't shy about it either. He smiled, moving forward. Vasco seemed to snap out of his trance and met him halfway, the two standing closely in the center of Alexander's room.

"I didn't mean to stare."

"Tis quite alright."

"I..." Vasco didn't know what to say.

It didn't bother Alexander as he found another way to break the tension between them.

His hands found their way into Vasco's hair, pulling him close until he could press their mouths together. There was no resistance, the captain falling into sync with his lips instantly as they kissed. It wasn't a soft kiss, rather it was rough and desperate, full of energy from many months' unresolved feelings. Their teeth knocked and their kiss was messy but neither really cared.

"Bed. _Now_." Alexander said between kisses.

Vasco obeyed but didn't let the young man take control, pushing him backwards to the bed intead. Alexander stumbled until the back of his legs knocked against the bed and he fell onto it. Vasco followed him, hands on either side of Alexander's head as he crawled on top of him. The legate's fingers twisted into Vasco's tied hair, yanking it out of its binding until the light caramel strands spilled over his shoulders.

A strangled moan sounded in Vasco's throat as Alexander tugged on his hair, the slender fingers fisted into it to bring him down closer. He lowered himself onto Alexander's body, one of his thighs pressed against the legate's crotch while he held his upper half up on his forearms. One hand fell from his hair to tug insistently at the ties on Vasco's shirt with a moan. He pulled away briefly to yank his coat off, tossing it to the side as Alexander pulled his shirt out of his pants and pushed his hands beneath Vasco's shirt.

Alexander breathed harshly, short of air as he threw his head back to allow Vasco access to his neck. The captain decorated it with feverish kisses, biting down on his jugular to leave a bright mark. Alexander hissed, blunt nails scraping at Vasco's lean back and feeling the muscles tense and twist beneath his hands. Vasco's mouth found its way to Alexander's chest, tongue rolling over one of his rapidly hardening nipples.

The young legate arched his hips, grinding them into Vasco's as he let out another groan. Teeth scraped over his nipple and his hands clawed at the ties on Vasco's pants until he could slip his hands into it. As Vasco bit down, Alexander's nails dug into his hips and roughly thrust against him. Vasco moaned lowly, pressing his eyes shut and taking a shaky breath to will his oncoming orgasm away.

Green eyes opened to hazily stare up at the tattooed face, Alexander's chest heaving as he stared up at Vasco. His slicked hair was back to it's normal mess, falling over the leafy eyes in a lewd way and Vasco found himself blushing.

"Come on, you can't get shy on me now, _Captain_."

Vasco laughed softly, "Then what should I do, _sir_?"

Alexander twitched against him.

"T-Take off your pants."

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are always welcome, don't be afraid to ask <33


End file.
